How long can our love last
by PL and LA
Summary: chapter 3 is up! Harry is returning from war! Hermione cannot wait his arrival! What is Anna's secret? H/H, R/A (made up character!)
1. Chapter 1

This is HermHarry here!  I now have a new joint account with my best friend!  I will still work on my other stories on my account but this is just so her and I can write together!  This is our first story together I hope you enjoy it!  We don't have a title yet but we will take suggestions!  Please NO flames we do not appreciate them!  Oh and All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling!  The plot and any new characters are ours!

Hermione 

_My dearest love Harry,_

_I have been counting down the days until you return.  I am so glad that you finally defeated that dark evil wizard's soul forever.  Please apparate right to my house as soon as you get home!  I miss you sweetheart and I hope that you are safe wherever you are!  I know this has to be short just be careful coming home tomorrow and I love you._

_Love,_

_You're Hermione_

Harry has been gone for four months fighting Voldemort.  Just five days ago he defeated him forever.  I wrote this quick not with all of my heart and tied her to Hedwig who flew off quickly knowing it was for Harry.  Harry and I are now twenty three and out of Hogwarts.  He had become an auror member and I have opened my own book store and an author of text books and other simple wizarding stories.  We both have a lot of money not to brag or anything.  We aren't married yet or even engaged but someday soon I hope we will be.  I want children and to grow old together.  

Harry

I saw Hedwig fly down from the distant sky and I took the letter from her.  I have been waiting for days to here from Hermione, my true love.  I read the note happily and sat down on my cot in my tent that I share with Ron.

"Note from Hermione eh?"  Ron asked sitting down next to me.

"Yes it is."  I said reading it over again and memorizing it.

"You really do love her don't you Harry?"  Ron said.

"Of course I do!"  I said quickly looking up from the letter.

"So do you think you will, you know, ask her soon?"  Ron asked his boyish lopsided smile forming on his face.

"I hope to when we return maybe even tomorrow."  I told him happily walking over to my desk and pulling out a little velvet box and opening it.

"Wow that's a beauty!"  Ron said whistling at it.

"It was my mother's engagement ring; I really want Hermione to have it."  I told Ron.

"That is great, Harry, you are such a great guy."  He told me slapping me on the back, "We better get some sleep, tomorrow we are going home to our women."

"How long has it been since you have heard from Anna?"  I asked Ron.

Anna was his girlfriend since we got out of Hogwarts; she was a squib but still lived in the wizarding world.  She is the sweetest girl ever.  They got engaged right before we went to war.

"Oh, she sent me a letter yesterday saying how excited she is that I am finally returning." Ron said lying down on his bead, "Well goodnight Harry, and sleep well."

Ha!  Sleep well.  I definitely did that!  All I did was roll over and pick up my picture of Hermione that was lying right in my bed next to me and stare at it every five minutes.  I miss her so much that even words can't explain.  I just hope she still loves me as much as I do her.

A/N:  Sorry it was so short but it will get longer and hopefully better as we get into it!  Again please review but no flames!


	2. Chapter2

How long can our love last

Yay!  We finally titled it!  All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling and any new characters and the plot is ours!

Anna

"Aren't you so excited Hermione?"  I asked my new best friend.

"Yes, but you must be nervous, having to tell Ron and all."  Hermione said to me.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked as he and Harry rushed around the corner of the airport to great us.  Ron picked me up and twirled me around and gave me a kiss.

"Never mind, I will tell you later."  I said to him, "Lets just go home and eat dinner."  

"Yes ma'am!"  He said to me, putting me down but still keeping his arm securely around my waist.

Oh thank goodness he is back, I have missed him so much.

Harry

As we turned the corner I felt butterflies in my stomach as I saw Hermione standing there, talking to Anna.  I ran to her as she ran to me.  We kissed for what seemed like hours but probably only a few minutes.

"Oh Harry."  She cried into my shoulder.

"I'm back babe, don't worry, I will never leave you again."  I told her lifting her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"Lets go home, well to my house."  She said to me releasing her grasp around my neck.

"Can I stay for the weekend?"  I asked, not wanting to return home to my house and just staying with her for the rest of my life.

"Stay as long as you like."  She told me taking my hand and leading the way to the exit of the air port.

I cant wait to ask her!  I thought feeling the ring box in my pocket.

Ron

As soon as we got out of the airport, Anna and I checked for muggles and quickly apparated back to the house we have shared for three years.

We ran to the bedroom and I dropped my suitcase then we went back downstairs, Anna never leaving my side.

We sat on the couch and she laid her head on my chest.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"  I asked.

"Oh I will tell you later."  She said sitting up.

"Please tell me now! Pretty please."

"Ok."  She said taking my hand in hers, "Ron I am…"

A/N:  OOOOOOOOOOOOO find out what she is going to tell him and REVIEW!!  Sorry it is so short and stupid but oh wells!


	3. chapter 3

How long can our love last

Chapter 3

Anna

"You're what Anna?"  Ron asked standing up impatiently.

"Tired, um can we go to bed now, I can tell you tomorrow, it's not that important."  I said quickly.

"Anything about you is important to me, please tell me it will only take one second, I have been waiting all night."  Ron said giving me a puppy dog looking face, his blue eyes shining from the light.

"Okay, fine I will tell you, but  you better sit down first."  

He quickly obeyed my command.  I took a big breath and went in for the kill, "Ron, I am pregnant."  I told him quickly.

"You're what?"  He said, looking shocked, happy, and angry at the same time.

"Yes, I know it is a bit of a rush but…"  I started to say.

"And who is the father?"  He asked, getting very red faced.

"You are silly."  I told him laughing.

"But, we…"  He started to say, "Oh yea, that night before I left…"  He said dazing off.

"Ron!"  I yelled slapping his arm.

"Oh, sorry, back to life."  He said blushing deeply. "So when is the baby due?"  

"In five months!"  I said excitedly, the truth is, I am very happy about having the baby.

"Do you know what it is?"  He asked, looking a little calmer.

"I don't know, you want to find out?" 

"Yea!"  

He took out his wand and pulled my shirt up over my stomach and pointed his wand at my stomach and said, "Femalio or Malio?"  

His wand turned blue.

"A boy!"  I shouted.

"I'm going to be a daddy!"  Ron said, smiling for the first time in a ten minutes.

"Uh-oh."  I said.

"What?"  He asked looking concerned.  "Do you feel ok, are you going to be sick, do you need me to call the doctor, are you having pain of any type, do you feel a fever coming on, do you feel any contractions, do you have to use the bathroom?"  He asked looking very worried.

"No, that's not it I am fine, I just realized that we should be married before the baby arrives."  I cried out.

"What is the problem with that darling?"  Ron asked wrapping his arm around my still slim (not to brag or anything) waist.

"I don't want to look fat in my wedding dress." I wailed out.

"Fine then," Ron said quickly, "we will get married right now."  

"Right now?"  I asked, my eyes drying up.

"Right now!"  Ron said standing up and putting his hand out to help me up.

I took his hand and we quickly disapparated.  Vegas, here I come!

Hermione

"I've missed you Mione."  Harry said as we put his bags down in the foyer of my house.

"I've missed you to Harry."  I told him, wanting to jump into his arms at that very moment.

He walked closer to me and enveloped me in our second long passionate kiss of the evening.

"I have got a lot to tell and ask you."  Harry told me, smiling as we broke apart.

"Lets get started then, shall we?"  I asked him grabbing his hand, no time to answer, and leading him to my wine cellar.  

a/n:  that's all! Thanks to silverwand13 for reviewing!  Please review if you haven't! No flames though!  All of the original characters and places belong to JK Rowling and Anna and the plot belong to me!


End file.
